Suction cup rails, comprising suction cups mounted on tracks, are used to support automated machinery in various orientations above ground level for performing a variety of manufacturing operations. The suction cups of the rails are periodically tested to insure proper functionality. However, conventional methods and apparatus for testing suction cups mounted on a rail are generally inefficient. More specifically, testing individual suction cups of each rail sequentially is tedious and time consuming, especially in view of the need to initialize test conditions, record results, and convert such results into usable data.